


Light Work

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Carter comes to his Princess's aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Work

The proclaimed and beloved Warlord of Mars swept through the room of battling warriors, his naked steel flashing left and right as he made his way to the beleaguered red maiden. The beauty flowed up behind him as he turned on the full room, secure in the knowledge she was with him once more.

"Worried, my princess?" he asked out of the side of his mouth, to hear her laugh so sweetly.

"Never my chieftain. I merely waited for your arrival, so as to see you triumph over Tol Rojas." She had her slim dagger in her hand, and it was bloody, so he knew how she had waited. His Dejah Thoris was no shrinking violet. "What kept you so long?"

He thought of the vicious pair of apts and the lone banth he had encountered. He did not want her to worry further, so he turned a small joke, knowing none were close enough to hear.

"Playing with myself, my princess. I'm going in, now." He pressed to Tol Rojas's chambers, keeping her close.


End file.
